


夜

by Erechtheion



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erechtheion/pseuds/Erechtheion
Summary: 1809年对奥战役期间拿破仑于美泉宫驻足，拉纳元帅前来拜访





	夜

**Author's Note:**

> 13年的旧闻重写，应该完成于16/17年左右？
> 
> 灵感来自于马克思·盖洛的《拿破仑》，内有09年战役期间拉纳夜访拿破仑，地点应不是在美泉宫。克里索的拉纳传记中也曾提及二人09年期间一同过夜之事。

夜幕降临，美泉宫的走廊更显幽静寂寥。深沉的黑暗吞没了璀璨宫殿的每一个角落，永恒的金色也难以挣扎出白日里耀眼的光辉。那些豪华的家具，精美的装饰，还有墙上挂着的一幅幅神圣罗马帝国的骄傲都在夜色中消失地无影无踪。  
月亮照进窗口，皎洁的月色在地毯上投射出一个惨白的影子，孤零零地被无边无际的黑暗的包围着。  
走廊尽头的大门打开又关上了，历史的声音古老而沉重。橘红色的微弱火光在无助地跳跃着，在夜的王国中挣扎。窗外的风单纯地与他们玩耍，他们被吹得七零八落、摇摇摆摆。寂静的走廊只有马靴敲击地面的清脆声响，那有力的声音一遍遍地在走廊中回荡着。  
突然在走廊的另一头也响起类似的脚步声，声音沉重，像是来自一位疲惫的旅人。空气一瞬间凝固了起来，烛台在原地迎风招展，聆听着走廊另一头传来的脚步声。远处深蓝色的布料摇摆着，像与夜共舞的幽灵。  
迪罗克挥了挥他手中的烛台，借着些许烛光眯起眼睛打量着远道而来的客人：深蓝色的斗篷、繁复而华丽的元帅制服、深黑色的高筒马靴还有被夹在胳肢窝的双脚帽。  
他再仔细地瞧着对方越发靠近的身影：卷曲的棕褐色头发，圆圆的眼睛，还有那张永远不高兴撅着的嘴。  
“让，晚上好。”  
“晚上好，热拉尔。”拉纳费尽地在嘴角扯出一个弧度，“能见到你真是太好了。”  
迪罗克伸出手拍了拍对方的肩膀，“您看上去很疲惫。”  
拉纳苦笑，“呵，真是他妈的糟透了。”别过头去，月光洒在他的身上，显得他有些孤独。  
迪罗克那张英俊的脸皱起眉头，思索了一下，说道，“对于您在萨拉戈萨的经历，我深感抱歉。”  
“谢谢，”拉纳的右手把玩着他挂在脖颈上的银制十字架，“真高兴你不用经历这一切……改天一起喝酒怎么样？”  
迪罗克点点头，把烛台递给他，“陛下还不曾歇息。”  
拉纳一把将烛台拎了过去，“看来我什么也没错过。”他伸手拥抱着迪罗克，“热拉尔，回头见。”迪罗克礼节性地亲吻了拉纳的脸颊后便离开了。  
拿破仑知道那个进门不敲门的肯定是拉纳。  
拉纳推开门，看见皇帝在里面办公，反常地连招呼也没打，就一动不动地站在门口。  
拿破仑忙着处理手头的活，抬头看了他几眼，随口问道，“让，你是不是瘦了？”  
“也许吧。”  
“你身体不舒服，怎么这么没精打采的？”皇帝那双鹰一眼的眼睛审视着下属，拉纳那张脸在月色的照拂下显出一种诡异的苍白，他的神情间有一股不自然的疲惫萧索感，那双黑亮的眼睛也失去了往日的神采奕奕。  
拿破仑起身走了过去，把玩着拉纳右边的那个耳洞，“你看上去很疲惫。”  
“热拉尔也这么说，陛下。”拉纳苦笑，“我不想再回西班牙了。”  
“我们现在在奥地利。”  
“可以后也别把我送去西班牙那个鬼地方了，”拉纳咬着牙说道，“我这几天噩梦做个没完。”  
皇帝拍了拍元帅的肩膀，“坐床上说。”  
拉纳倒在床上，抬头看去，高高的天花板是深黑色的无底漩涡。他不耐烦地解开衣服的扣子，银晃晃的十字架躺在胸口。  
“你不是对这些东西不感兴趣的吗？”他的皇帝坐在他的身旁，雪白的手把玩着漂亮的十字架。“哪儿来的？”  
元帅冷漠地看着皇帝有些揶揄的神情，一把将十字架从对方手里扯了回来。“皮拉尔圣母院的神甫献上的，我也不知道为什么我现在还挂着。要不送你？”  
拉纳把十字架在拿破仑的眼前晃了晃。  
“你既然也不知道为什么，还是留着吧。”皇帝把十字架推了回去，爱抚地整理了下属微卷的头发，他的头靠得很近，拉纳感到皇帝身体的温度暧昧地在他身边徘徊。  
拿破仑拍了下拉纳的大腿，起身躺倒在元帅身旁。“你说吧，做了什么噩梦，说出来总会好点。”  
时间骤然停顿了一刻，拉纳眨了下眼睛，仿佛陷入了沉思。  
皇帝的头枕着双手，等着他开口说话。  
“每当我闭上眼睛，看到的只有血和更多的血。”  
自从离开萨拉戈萨以后，噩梦便成了他最佳的伴侣。每当他闭上眼睛，世界就被鲜血染成了红色。大地剧烈地颤抖着，撕出一道深不见底的裂缝。道路两旁的建筑接连倒塌，裂口涌出猩红的海洋，滚滚地灌入了深渊。他低头看向深渊，一股难以启齿的腐尸味冲天而起，腐蚀着新鲜的空气。  
战斗在每一个角落激烈地进行着，到处都是震耳欲聋的枪炮声。士兵和游击队在哪儿，硝烟就在哪儿，从震颤的大地，到摇摇欲坠的教堂。打开门，乌鸦群臃肿得像黑色的暴雨云，密密麻麻地射出。世界只剩下黑色与红色。凄厉的叫声久久地盘旋着。  
拉纳突然大叫一声，皇帝赶忙拉住他的肩膀。  
“让，冷静点！”  
元帅猛地转过头来，汗珠从他的额头上滚下来，他浑身上下神经质地颤抖着，喘得上气不接下气。  
“陛下……”他颤声呼唤着，眼泪从他的右眼缓缓流下。“我总是梦见，一个士兵插着一个死婴，向我跑来。”  
“让……”拿破仑长叹了一口气，伸手抹去元帅的眼泪，拉纳顺势埋在了他的怀里。  
元帅的白色手套摩擦着皇帝的衣服，他继续说道，“他的眼睛蓝得像鬼火，口吐白沫，红色的舌头挂在外面，简直是个幽灵……我每夜总会梦到这些，然后把马尔博吵醒。”他沉重地笑了，“陛下，萨拉戈萨简直是糟透了。我们不是在与军队作战，我们是在与所有人。噢，那些僧侣……”  
他抬起挂在脖子上的十字架。“我死了以后也不能安息。”  
皇帝意味深长地望着远处的月色，把他的元帅环抱在怀里，没有说话。  
“忘了今夜吧，我的陛下。”拉纳起身，“忘了今夜脆弱的我吧。我累了，可我们现在在奥地利。”  
“我们会像往常那样摘取胜利的果实的。”拿破仑伸出手，把他拉了起来。  
元帅的泪痕在月色下闪着光辉，“是啊，我们会的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其实迪罗克当时并不在拿破仑身边，只是我曾听朱诺夫人于回忆录中提及二人是好友关系，便不经考据写下了如此场景。


End file.
